


Save Your Breath

by TesserisAdeia



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserisAdeia/pseuds/TesserisAdeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days can ruin your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Breath

My name is Kazia Todd, but everyone always called me Z. I am... 17 years of age. I was one of those kids who hung out with only a few people. But I was not an outcast. No one was rude to me, I was the same to others. I had two good friends, Wren Cary and Felise Johnson. Since people had a tendency to forget our names, and my nickname 'Z' caught on so well, Wren and Felise became known by the whole school as 'X' and 'Y'. We were in our senior year-so excited for graduation. There were big plans to go to the same college, become roomies for life, etcetera. We knew it probably wouldn't work, but hey, girls can dream once in awhile. The thought was in our heads that we had our whole lives planned out. We forgot that sometimes life has different ideas.

Two days.

There was only a difference of two days between us, X, Y, and Z, watching movies and cracking jokes... And me, Z, watching my two best friends get torn apart. Mauled. Murdered. By things that shouldn't exist. I thought it was some sick nightmare. Some twisted, terrible horror that I had no idea my mind could create. 

That was before X and Y... Wren and Felise... Rose back to life.

I tried to wake up. I tried so damned hard... But I was too late. They got me. I still remember the agonizing pain as their teeth tore into my flesh. As their once gentle hands scratched my skin and ripped me apart. I was too late to wake up. The blackness didn't come soon enough as I could feel my body grow cold. It was slow. It was painful. I couldn't even scream. When my heart finally ceased its beating, when chill found its way fully into my body, there was nothing. I waited.

Nothing.

When I finally woke up, I knew it was not a dream. My body was still torn, but I felt no pain. I was finally awake. But I was still too late. I woke up too late. Now I'm trapped in the nightmare.

And I can never leave.

\--

"Hey, X."  
"Mmmuhhhh..."  
"Helloooo! X, I'm talking to you!"  
"Mmruuuhhhh..."  
"Oh, Y! You looked at me! That's an improvement!"  
"Rruuurrrrgh..."  
"Ugh nevermind."

I've been trying to communicate with X and Y ever since I found them, a couple days after I woke up. Before I went anywhere, though, I patched myself up. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to have your innards hanging out of you. I found a morgue with-surprisingly-no zombies in it. There was a needle and stitching 'thread' in a cabinet, so I used that to stitch up my torso, which was the place of worst damage. Next, I fixed my throat. As I was looking in the mirror to do this, I noticed my eyes had glazed over to the point that they were fully white. I shook it off and sewed up some tears down my cheeks and sides of my chin. The stitches near my chin made me look a bit like a puppet, so I couldn't help but do a little dance as though I was being pulled by strings.

Zombies can have fun too.

From what I had seen in zombie movies, they tend to lose limbs, so I sutchered all my joints to secure my extremities. Even though I'm a zombie, I'm still a girl, so I had to fix my hair while I was still in front of a mirror. It was a terrible mess. When I thought my image was presentable, I realized that my clothes were torn terribly and covered in blood and dirt. So it was time for a 'shopping' spree. By 'shopping' I mean more like looting. Thus far, I hadn't heard anything like gunshots, so I felt it was safe to simply stroll into town. All I saw was zombies. I was surprised they were all so mindless, unlike myself. It felt odd just taking clothes, but no one alive was there to stop me, so I tried not to mind. Since I now looked like an acceptable zombie and felt like I had a better chance of not getting shot, I decided to look around for X and Y.

That brings us to current times.

 

I continuously try to get them to respond to me and such, because I have no idea how I have a mind of my own and they don't. Its very odd and I find it troubling. I get the feeling that I'm going to be all alone in a world full of stupid zombies who I can't talk to. Being that there's been no sign of survivors yet, I doubt there are any at all.

\--

The advantages of being a zombie:  
1\. You don't get hungry.  
2\. You don't feel pain.  
3\. You can do whatever you want.

The disadvantages of being a zombie:  
1\. Stairs are not your friend.  
2\. You have to worry about dying again.  
3\. You have a tendency to smell terrible.  
4\. Sometimes your stitches come undone.  
5\. You can do whatever you want.

\--

I have decided that living people take the beauty and wonder of the human body for granted. It's not as simple as they believe and frankly, I really miss having a heartbeat. A heartbeat is a wonderful rhythm that pumps through your chest. It flows your blood and warms your veins. But its not even as simple as that. I wish I still felt it, but my heart has long since stopped. My blood does not move and it is cold. I feel as though it is, as though I am, freezing each and every passing day. It truly is a depressing life (or undeath, would you call it?) for me.

But a heartbeat is not all I long for. I have lost two of my senses in death. I now only have sight, hearing, and smell left. Even though I cannot feel the temperature of myself, I know I am cold. My skin is not soft and smooth anymore. It is rough and torn and rotting. As well as my insides. I want to find survivors. There has to be someone alive out there. And it isn't just because I want company. I want to hear a heartbeat, to watch a ribcage as it expands and contracts while the lungs fill with air, as the diaphragm pushes it outwards. To smell the living flesh and escape the overwhelming stench of death. You have no idea how often I talk to myself and wish for these things. How I wish to be able to feel the touch of cloth or the warmth of sun, even the chill of rain and snow. You have no idea how much I wish I could have a real conversation. I feel like I'm going insane, which would most likely cause me to be like them.

I've also learned through some experiences that they don't fight back if you smell like them. If I speak or make much noise, they swarm towards me in a frightful horde. However, they lose all drive to eat whatever made the sound when they realize it's just me.

God they're so dumb.

\--

The advantages of being a zombie:  
1\. You don't get hungry.  
2\. You don't feel pain.  
3\. You can do whatever you want.  
4\. You don't get attacked by zombies.

The disadvantages of being a zombie:  
1\. Stairs are not your friend.  
2\. You have to worry about dying again.  
3\. You have a tendency to smell terrible.  
4\. Sometimes your stitches come undone.  
5\. You can do whatever you want.  
6\. You're rotting.  
7\. You can't feel at all.  
8\. You start to lose your humanity after a week or so.

\--

I've taken to studying them. Here's some facts about... Zombies.

•1.) They are attracted to sound.  
•2.) They recognize human smell from their own-my own-stench.  
•3.) They are stronger than humans in some ways-or maybe its simply the fact that they won't stop because of pain or bone fractures or cuts.  
•4.) A bite or scratch will kill you eventually. I think that if you were to put a tourniquet above a bite on a limb, it will slow the bloodflow and spread of infection long enough to be able to amputate and cauterize the limb, therefore saving the person from becoming one of them. This is only a theory, though and it depends on the bite area.  
•5.) Only way to kill them is to puncture the brain. When killing with a knife, I would suggest aiming for the eyes or the temples.  
•6) Animals can become... Zombies. However, they are usually eaten enough that they can't really resurrect.  
•7) There is no part of them that recognizes memories. A dead friend or family member will not recognize you and have mercy.  
•8) They are extremely stupid.  
•9) They smell bad.

In other news, I killed them today. Them being X and Y this time, not just zombies in general. It was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe I really am losing my humanity. I'm still lonely. Still searching for the living. Though I'm not sure how long I'll be able to trust myself with them. Just because I have more control doesn't mean it will last forever.

Will the nightmare ever end, or am I trapped here forever...? This can't last forever... No. I know how to end it. I can't yet though. I still have some hope left. But this nightmare will be my worst yet, I can already tell.

 

 

If only I had woken up in time . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. This is my first story on here! It's a little different than most zombie stories. Anyways, I may or not continue with this? I don't know. I'll need inspiration. :/  
> So, thanks to anyone who reads this!


End file.
